The Prank
by Piffy
Summary: He was gonna pull a prank on Yzak. A GOOD prank indeed. from story [a bit of dearka x yzak] tho there's nothing outta the ordinary LOLPH33R my crack story!
1. The Chat

lol i have got to stop writing fics abt seed lol. yes its weird. XD

ok ok, seed DOES NOT belong to meh sadly. TT

and...enjoy this story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is so gonna OWN!", Dearka said to himself. He was going to play a prank on Yzak. A COOL prank indeed. Dearka knew Yzak loved chatrooms, especially ones about girls. (lol he's desperate.) "I'll just join as a PRETTY young girl that loves guys that are aggressive and hot looking", Dearka thought, then snickered. "Name: uhhhh how about Diana, Age: 18, Location: behind you, Pic of yourself:", Dearka thought,"I need a pic of myself". So he searched the net for a pic of a girl. He posted that picture and started to chat. Dearka found out that Yzak's username is "YzAkOwNzDeArKa". Dearka clicked the username and started to chat. It looked like this:

Dearka: "wats up?"

Yzak: "nothin except i have a sad life man"

Dearka: "y?"

Yzak: "theres this dude that liek is a total asshole"

Dearka: "u shudn't say asshole. compliment dem by saying liek they're cool and better than other ppl"

Yzak: "w0w, thanx fer ur advice. u wanna go out sometime?"

Dearka stared at those words for a moment then laughed hard till his stomach hurt.

Yzak: "?"

Dearka: "oh srry i can come. meet meh at the ZAFT base station."

Yzak: "y zaft base? watever are u a soldier?"

Dearka: "yup yup"

Yzak: "kewl"

After the chatting, Dearka fell off the chair, laughing. Yzak planned for the date while Dearka dressed up as a girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

will yzak know abt this prank? uuhhh yes, somehow.

tune in to chap two: teh date! (lol i sound like a tv/radio)

lol that's the end of that chap. srry if it was short, i like short chaps. XP

and remember to R&R!


	2. Teh Date: Teh Beginning

ok liek yes, da second chap of the prank. (teh date: teh beginning)

(lmao yzak dating with dearka)

seed does not belong to meh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dearka bursted out laughing after hearing Yzak saying he has a date. (lol who wouldn't?) "Dammit I'm not making this up!", Yzak stated angerly. "Ok I'll believe you FOR NOW.", Dearka chuckled,"but are you sure it's not you're imaginary girlfriend"? Looking as if he were about to explode, Dearka ran as fast as his legs can take him. Dearka told Athrun and Nicol about his "little prank" and they agreed to help. "Ok, so Dearka will dress as a girl and Athrun and I will follow.", Nicol said. They dressed Dearka up and Dearka ened up looking like a whore. "LMAO", Athrun rofled. "Nicol.." "Hm?" "I look like a..a..a", Dearka started, "a...WHORE!". "Let's try different clothes", Athrun giggled. After a few hours of picking the right clothes, Dearka looked ready, but there was one thing missing - BOOBS. "ROFL", Athrun rofled again. "Athrun, can you at least help?", Dearka asked. "Ok, I have a device I've been working on. The device let's you change physically to any person you want.", Athrun stated. "Ok, I guess that will work", Dearka said. "Let's try the device!", Nicol excitedly said. They pushed the button on the device thingy and after 5 minutes, Dearka changed into the girl in the picture.

"You are ready", Nicol sniffled, with a fake tear in his eye. Dearka has been prepared so Dearka went to meet Yzak at the base. "OMG hello foxy lady...", Yzak greeted. "My god he's desperate", Dearka thought. Athrun and Nicol were watching secretely and when they heard those words coming from Yzak's mouth they tried really hard not to laugh. "We'll go to T.G.I. Friday's for our date, ok?", Yzak asked."Ermm sure..". So off they went. "Uh oh spaghettios..", Athrun said. "What about spaghettios?", asked Nicol. "I forgot to tell Dearka that the device will wear off when he needs to go to the restroom or until 2 hours have passed.

"Uh oh indeed...", Nicol said, "Athurn, use the device and turn me into Cagalli!". "WHAT!" "That's right, Cagalli" "Why?" "Because we have to telly Dearka that the device will wear off if he goes potty!", Nicol explained, "and if he gets caught, then we'll get caught too and get no xbox for a MONTH!". "Ok, let's change you", Athrun said. Athrun changed Nicol into Cagalli and off they went to T.G.I. Friday's to tell Dearka.

"Hey Nicol...", Athrun asked. "What?" Athrun looked like he was gonna puke. "Does this mean we're going on a date?", he finished. "NO", replied Nicol, "the fangirls will kill and riot if they find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

srry if the chap is short. i kinda rushed this chap. :(

and thanx to the ppl that R&R.


	3. Teh Date: Teh End

eh heh heh...srry i didn't update the stories. XP

okay watever this is the last chap.

gsd does not belong to me. (sadly)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teh Date: teh end

"Damn...I really need to go to the boys room..", Dearka said, trying to hold it in. "Boys room?" "I mean little girls room. Hehe." Meanwhile, Athrun and Nicol sped their way to the restaurant. "Move outta the way, ASSHOLE!!", Athrun ordered. "Should you say that word?" "What word?" "The "A" word...", Nicol chirped. "Hell yeah, because it's me and I'm an awesome player. EVERYONE knows that.", replied Athrun.

And Nicol made this face: Oo;. and that was the end of their conversation. Now, let's get back to the date. "Damn I need to go peeeeeeeeee!!!", Dearka thought, "Ummm Zakkie?" "Hm?" "Is the food ready yet because I'm famished." "OK, WAITER!!" "Yes?" "Give us our food, biatch!", Yzak said causing the other people to stare and the waiter brought their food to their table within 10 seconds. So Yzak and Dearka ate till it was about 9:30 PM. Yzak paid for the dinner and drove Dearka to his home to get some.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

piffy: okk kids, this part of the chap shall crappy, graphic and full of tacos. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

dearka: lol there are no tacos in this part and like i would make out with yzak.

taco fans: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!O!O! YOU DAMN TACO HATER! WE HATE YOU!! (includin me)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Yzak asked Dearka the question before they would make out - "You wanna watch a movie in my room?" Ok kiddies, this is the part where your all like, OMG YZAK IS GONNA DO IT WITH DEARKA EWWW!!! Well guess what? (WHAT?) Dunno lol. "Athrun, faster!!", Nicol squeaked. Athrun used his teleport machine thingy and teleported to the restaurant. Neither of them were there. "Hey waiter!", Nicol said. "Yess??", said the waiter. "Have you seen these two?", NIcol asked, showing a picture of Yzak punching Dearka in the stomach. "OO Yessssss...not the other guy though. The short one had a date with some horribly, ugly looking girl. They said they would go to the silver haired dude's house to get some hubba hubba", the waiter replied. "OMG EWEWEEWEWEWEWWEWEWEWWE Oh godd ewwww...", Athrun commented. Back at Yzak's house... they were getting it on LOL. "Ummmmmm Zakkie, maybe i should ell you the truth..." Dearka said. "Hm? What?", asked Yzak, who was ready to get it on LOL. "I..am actually...not who you think I am..." "???????? Who the hell are you?? Dearka, is that you???!?!?", Yzak exclaimed. "Well, I am...a...5 hours later...a bisexual. I'm sorry.", stated Dearka. Ahem, you might ROFL, piss ur pants because of that statement or get mad at me. BLAME THE TACOS!! Athrun and Nicol were just in time to hear Dearka say that. They laughed the crap out of themselves. "LOL", Nicol giggled like a girl, HE'S NOT A GIRL DAMMIT. "LMAO, ROFL!", Athrun laughed. He laughed so loudly that Yzak heard and Athrun and Nicol got in trouble. AND since they both mentioned Dearka, Dearka got caught. The trio got taped and tied and were sent to Mexico. There some Mexican dude freed them and told them that they looked like girls and actually made them into prostitutes. (Athrun, Nicol, and Dearka fans - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!OOO!O!O!!O!O!O :O) Then ZAFT soldiers ordered some mexican hookers and coincidentily (darn i can't sell it. :() were the trio. After the people got their hookers some started to notice they look like Athurn, Nicol, and Dearka. "HOLY ! Is that you, guys???!?!?!?!?!?", a ZAFT soldier said. With that said, the trio reported to Rau that Yzak did that to them and Yzak had no XBOX for a year. The moral of this story is never tape and tie your friends abnd send them to Mexico for them to turn into prostitutes.

The End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

piffy: plz R&R!! and thanx to those who have and i'll start to finish up the survive story.


End file.
